


Sword of Damocles

by Zy_Khrymzynn



Series: Zy's Shortfic Collection [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Mentioned Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Mentioned Chloé Bourgeois, Mentioned Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Mentions of corruption, references to Greek mythology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25580290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zy_Khrymzynn/pseuds/Zy_Khrymzynn
Summary: It's hard to run a school where akuma attacks happen regularly, a student tries to bring in her mayor father when you try to punish her, and more.Maybe he should've just quit when the akuma attacks started.
Series: Zy's Shortfic Collection [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575364
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Sword of Damocles

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a part of a marcnath discord server, join if you like.  
> https://discord.gg/M9BWvKY

August Damocles had never particularly thought of his name being ironic, but that was before he worked at Collège Françoise Dupont as principal.

He had had a pretty respectable career before that, working his way up from fixing typewriters all the way up to school administration. Before this, he had worked at several other schools in Paris, but this one was the most prestigious.

Something he had not intended as a side effect of working at a fancy high school was the rich kids, particularly one Chloe Bourgeois, the daughter of the mayor. It had taken him almost a full school year to get what was really going on.

Basically, he wasn’t allowed to punish Chloe in any way, shape, or form, and she could pretty much dish out punishments to fellow classmates with reckless abandon, threatening him with the mayor each and every time he tried something. He’d been able to get away with small things, but nowhere near what he wanted.

Collège Françoise Dupont, as he learned over the years, was beholden to its wealthy donors. Chloe was only the latest and had the most influential parent. He had always wanted to be a hero of a principal, helping the downtrodden and bullied and finally punishing the bullies. But reality hit him like a fish to the face.

Thank goodness Hawk Moth wasn’t around back when he had had this realization, or he’d most likely be akumatized.

Oh, right, another sword swinging above his chair. He heard rumors that the President was going to get involved in the affairs of Collège Françoise Dupont, because of the dearth of akumatized people in his school.

Particularly in Mme. Bustier’s home class, where everyone except Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste had been turned into villains by Hawk Moth, sometimes multiple times. It was almost impossible to believe how many akuma’s had made their way down this way.

He wasn’t immune to that, having been akumatized himself.

He looked at a folder in front of him, which the school board had called “Very Important”. It was a funding report, primarily, who was funding the school. 

**Private Funding Report 2017**

  * **Andre Bourgeois---------------Fr2000000**


  * Ginevra Rossi------------------Fr1734000


  * Dalian Sereven-----------------Fr1239300


  * Edward Stanfield---------------Fr1029000


  * Jean Du Gard------------------Fr948000


  * Wayne DeGrasse---------------Fr834000



There was more on the list, but he already knew the names that would be there. It was the same names in the same places as last time, just the amounts slightly increased. Collège Françoise Dupont was in a middle road in terms of being a private or a public school, straddling the line and reaping benefits of both. As a result, the Mayor of Paris had way too much influence over how the school should operate.

He’s wanted to quit several times before, but there’s no way anyone else would do the job better than him. He turned back to his computer. There was this piece of paperwork he’d been meaning to fill out, the first of several, that would slowly work to detangle the school from the mess it’s in. He didn’t notice a small black butterfly going in to rest on his computer.

_ “Excalibur, I am Hawk Moth. Pe-” _

“No.” He said, trying to push out the akuma’s influence. He had work to do, and no supervillain was going to waste his time.

The akuma flew off, and only a few minutes later he heard some screaming from one of the classrooms. Of course someone else in the school was akumatized. Who would it be this time?

Sometimes he wondered why he hadn’t quit when these akumas started.


End file.
